


Queen OT4 One Shot

by GslMcCall



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT4, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GslMcCall/pseuds/GslMcCall
Summary: The band have just got home from their American Tour and Brian's nightmares are back. The band try to cope, but it all gets a bit too much. Especially the fact that the band are in the middle of filming 'I Want To Break Free'. Brian tries hypno-therapy but will it work?Just a little something I came up with after seeing the film!This is with the cast of Bo Rhap in mind and not so much the band itself.





	Queen OT4 One Shot

The band had just got back from their American Tour and were suffering severely from jet lag, Brian more so than anyone as he hadn't slept on the plane. They dropped their bags in the hallway at Freddie's new place and made their way up to Freddie's room. Roger and John collapsed straight onto the bed, whilst Freddie went to the bathroom and Brian got comfy in an armchair. "Come on Bri, sleep with us on the bed!" Roger stated opening his arms wide. "No if I have a nightmare I'll wake you up and God knows Fred is getting tired of it, at least if I'm on my own I won't disturb any of you!" Brian stated, looking out the window. "Screw Freddie, Bri we're used to it, it's not a problem! It's not your fault you have nightmares anyways, so if Fred has a problem then he'll have to deal with that himself!" John retaliated, making room for Brian on the bed. Brian looked over to the bed, wanting more than anything to sleep on a proper mattress, but he was just too damn scared of waking the others up in the middle of the night. Freddie walked into the room and looked over to Brian on the armchair, "Not joining us Brian? Might finally get a full night's sleep!" Roger threw a pillow at Freddie, who didn't mean to sound so malicious. "Come on Fred that was mean!" John chimed in. "I'm sorry Bri, just a joke" Freddie put his hands up in surrender as he continued "come and join us, I know how long you've been waiting to sleep on an actual mattress!" Freddie stated with a wink and meaningful smile. "Are you sure? I really don't want-" Brian started but both Roger and John shouted, "GET IN!" before he could finish what he was saying. Brian smiled and made his way over to the bed.

About five hours later, the band were asleep and all cuddled up to each other (all except for Freddie who liked his own space). A second later was when the panting started, Freddie groaned and shoved Roger, who jolted awake. "Huh? Oh." Roger grumbled as he sat up hearing Brian's mumbling. "Bri, come on!" Roger shook Brian's shoulder hard, but that only seemed to make Brian worse as he turned over and curled into a ball, waking John with a start in the process. Roger sighed as he tried to embrace Brian, John doing the same when he realised what was happening. "Hey Bri, come on you've got to wake up!" John whispered gently, as Roger kept a hold of Brian. Tears were streaming down Brian's face as he flinched and squirmed in his sleep. "No, please! No more, I'm begging you!" Brian whimpered, arms now flailing. "Someone please put a pillow over him!" Freddie moaned, rolling over to help out. 

A few moments had passed and Brian had miraculously calmed down. "He hasn't been this bad for a long time!" John said quietly not wanting to startle Brian in case he awakened. "Yeah he hasn't been this bad since we first got together!" Roger chimed in. "Maybe we should take him to the doctor, they offered him sleeping pills before tour, I'm sure the offer will still stand?" Freddie questioned, hovering above a much quieter Brian. "Maybe" Roger mused, "Do you not think that's Brian's decision to make Freddie?" John asked, stroking a hand through Brian's hair as his head was pretty much on John's chest. Freddie rolled his eyes and rolled back over to his previous position, "Partly, but don't we get a say either? It's us he's keeping up at night!" Freddie stated, not looking at the rest of his band mates. "Fred if it's so much of a problem then why are you even here?" Roger hissed, sitting up satisfied that Brian had calmed down. Freddie's eyes widened as he turned to face Roger, "I'm here because this is my room, in my house! I'm not questioning why you're here am I?" Freddie spat, Roger inched closer to Freddie until their noses were touching. "Okay boys leave it be, we can talk about this all in the morning WITH Brian. I think now might be a good time to try and get some sleep whilst he's alright!" John chuckled, Roger tutted and Freddie rolled his eyes again as they all settled down again for the night. Freddie keeping himself to himself, Roger kissed the back Brian's head and wrapped an arm around Brian's stomach and John put his head atop of Brian's and placed his arm around Brian's waist whispering "sweet dreams Bri!" as he closed his eyes.

A week had passed, and Brian was still having terrible nightmares, it was time to call for help. Three members of the band were in a waiting room, whilst Freddie was located at the set for the bands next music video (I Want To Break Free), so at least one of them was there. "I have to do this!" Brian muttered reassuring himself more than anyone else. "No Bri, you don't! Don't let Fred bully you into this!" Roger argued "He's not, I'm doing this for me, for all of us! If I don't we're all going to suffer even more. Let's just see how this goes, if I'm not comfortable she said we can stop at any time!" Brian said looking Roger in the eye. "That's not the point Bri, the point is are you sure you want to do this? Seems a bit dramatic if you ask me, and you're not exactly the dramatic one!" John snickered the last part, Brian playfully hitting John's arm as an older lady popped her head around the door calling Brian's name. Everyone stood up, Brian leading, but the look on the lady's face made Brian stop. "What's wrong? They can come in right, the woman I spoke to said-" Brian started but he soon stopped seeing the look on the lady's face, "they can't come in, can they?" Brian sighed, the lady nodded sadly. "They can wait outside the room if they'd like?" the lady asked kindly. Brian turned back around to face his band mates "guys I'm sorry if I'd had known I wouldn't have even bothered-" Brian trailed off, both John and Roger hugged Brian tightly before they walked with him to the room where a hypno-therapist was waiting. "We'll be right outside if you need us!" Roger said gently rubbing Brian's arm. "I know" Brian said with a heavy sigh, "see you on the other side" he laughed nervously as he walked into the room.

Two hours later the band we're all on set, getting changed for their drag shoot for the video. "Where the hell is Fred? I know we're late, but we did warn him and David!" Roger asked irritably, looking over to John in the next make-up chair over. "Look Roge, Fred'll be around somewhere, we can talk to him after we've done some filming, yeah?" John said reassuringly, as the make-up artist finished. "In position in five" David stated from behind the camera, not even looking at any of the boys. Roger took one last look in the mirror before he and John made their way over to the 'Coronation Street' set. "Two minutes" David shouted, Brian came over and sat on the armchair with magazine in hand. "Where'd you run off to?" Roger questioned Brian, John also looking up from his newspaper to Brian. "Does it matter?" Brian retaliated. "Someone got their knickers in a twist!" John laughed as Freddie finally walked on to the set. "Oh, he finally shows!" Brian passed comment as Fred walked past him, feather duster in hand. Freddie glared at Brian, but David interrupted before Freddie could say anything, "remember your places guys, want to try and get this in three takes!" David shouted, putting his fingers up and counting down. Once David had pointed his finger toward Freddie, the song played in the background as Freddie danced across the set 'dusting' bits and pieces (including Brian's face) as he made his way over to Roger on the other side of the set. Timing the 'God Knows' part perfectly with Roger, and then Freddie decided to go a little off-script. Freddie waltzed up the stairs putting his leg over the banister seductively, lingering for a moment then casually walking up the rest of the way, kicking his leg back as the verse finished. "Cut" David shouted, as Brian and Roger burst out laughing. "Good God Fred are you trying to kill us?" Roger sniggered, Brian still laughing. John looked at them both and then to Freddie, "What, did you do?" John asked, fitting his old hag persona perfectly. "Playback. We gotta-we gotta watch the playback!" Brian wheezed through his laughter. "This is why I love you Fred!" Brian said, making his way over to the lead singer, Brian leaned in but Freddie stopped him. "Thank me later Bri, when we can talk about what happened earlier too!" Freddie said gently. "Oi, lovebirds! We've got touch ups!" Roger shouted excitedly from the make-up chair. Freddie and Brian glanced at each other once again before making their way over to the make-up chairs.

The next shoot was the most difficult, as although it included all four members, each member was on a different part of the set and couldn't get in the way of each other. Brian at the top of the stairs waiting for the word to run down, John sat on the sofa with a paper, Freddie about to enter 'the living space' with the vacuum and Roger in the kitchen making some concoction. David shouted for silence "Action, Brian!" and the tape was rolling. Brian ran down the stairs as Freddie entered the 'living space' set with his vacuum, singing. John looked up from his paper and into the camera, grumbling at Fred as he lifted up his feet for Freddie to get by. Brian stumbled past John and Fred as he continued into the kitchen, Roger standing further along the work counter so he wasn't in the way. Brian opened the fridge acting as if he was looking for something as both Brian and Roger had to wait for Fred to finish his verse before they could reenter the living space set. Brian herd Freddie start his last line so closed the fridge door and made his way back into the living space set. Roger followed him a few seconds later, stopping at the door frame for the 'God Knows' line and then made his way over to the chair and desk at the other side of the set. Fred started the next verse considering the music was still playing and David hadn't shouted cut, the band had been told three takes, so they'd presumed one take per verse, but clearly David had different ideas. So they carried on doing what they had been, Freddie going a little off-script again by waltzing around the set. Up until the final line of the verse in which Fred stood in-front of the cleaning cupboard door, opening it and standing to like a soldier at the side of the door. "CUT" David shouted loudly, making John and Brian jump, in turn making Roger snicker. 

"Freddie what was that?" David questioned storming over to Fred, "You just ruined the entire take!" everyone got up from where they were and over to Freddie before David could do anything. "Hey Dave, can we call you Dave? Look I'm sure you have a great editing team that can cut whatever you don't like out?" Roger stalled. "Yeah I mean you gotta let us have some fun with this?" John nervously chuckled, all of them a little scared that David was going to throttle Fred, but that was before Paul came over. Brian saw him coming, rolling his eyes and sighing, he started to walk away from his protective stance in front of Freddie. Everyone bar Roger, Paul and David noticed Brian moving away, John raced after him, leaving the lead singer vulnerable. Paul latched onto Freddie's hand and started moving themselves away from an explosive David, who was still arguing about editing with Roger. "Fred, Freddie are you okay?" Paul asked, waving a hand in front of Fred's face as he'd zoned out, not even realising he was sat down. "Yes, yes I'm fine, do stop fussing! I need to find Brian and make sure he's okay-" Freddie got up and made for the direction Brian and John had bolted off, but Paul pushed Fred back down onto the seat. "I'm sure Brian will be just fine, John is with him so he's not alone. You on the other hand need to get yourself sorted for your final scene!" Paul said with a smile. Fred met Paul's eyes questioning what he'd just said, "I think you mean our final scene!" Freddie said standing up and walking back to the 'Coronation Street' set, where Roger was waiting around.

Roger nodded and smiled to Fred, wanting to ask where the other two had run off to when he noticed Paul was right behind Fred. Roger's eyes narrowed immediately and Freddie laughed, "Oh Roger, don't scowl darling you're ruining the view!" Freddie said, petting Roger's wig which brought a smile to his face. "David sure is mad as hell at you!" Roger said trying to change the subject but still smiling and enjoying his band mate's touch. "I promise I won't do anything so normal again!" Freddie whispered in Roger's ear, skin so close it made Roger shiver. "And you better keep that promise!" Roger smiled, turning his face to devour Freddie, who stopped him. "Not now Roge, eyes are everywhere!" Freddie said with a sadness, looking past Roger to Paul. "You tease!" Roger said quietly, so consumed by the moment that he didn't realise Brian and John were behind him. "Oooo such a tease Freddie!" Brian mimicked making John laugh but made Roger jump. "Oh I know darling, it's hard work!" Freddie chimed in as John chuckled "that's sweet payback!" Brian still laughing. Roger was not best pleased but before he could say anything, David walked over. 

All four of them stood straight, Brian and Roger moving a little closer to Freddie in a protective manner. But David held up his hands in surrender, "I'm here to apologise!" David stated calmly, "Fred, I'm sorry. Honestly. Shouldn't have reacted like that, it was very unprofessional of me, won't happen again, I promise!" David finished, Roger opened his mouth but Freddie put his finger over Roger's mouth before he could say anything. "Thank you David, you are forgiven! Now shall we get along with our final take?" Freddie asked, wanting nothing more than to get the drag shoot out of the way now. David nodded, "I actually only need Brian for the last take, you guys can stick around in your last positions as the cameras will be rolling! Everyone understand?" David directed, looking at Brian who raised his hand. "Yes Brian?" David questioned. "Why do you just need me? I thought-" but David cut Brian off before he could finish. "Follow me Brian and hopefully it'll all make sense to you in a second! Everyone else good?" David asked just to be clear, the other band members nodded a little confused. "Good, Brian if you would follow me?" David indicated for Brian to lead into the bedroom set next door. Brian looked back at the rest of his band mates, before heading to the bedroom set as instructed. "Well check Brian out becoming the star for once, hey he might even take some of Fred's star power!" John nudged Fred as he spoke with a smile, Roger also grinning.

The boys were finally finished with their drag shoot and they were all beyond tired, even Brian. So when they got back to Freddie's place, they all crashed on the bed. Roger falling asleep instantly, Fred was out a few seconds later, John muttered a 'good night' before passing out too and Brian was left lying on his back looking up at the ceiling, wishing he was able to fall asleep as quickly and as easily as his fellow bad mates, even after the exhausting day of shooting they’d had. And the early morning he, John and Roger had had. Brian's body and mind were truly exhausted, but his eyelids refused to close. Hearing the heavy breathing and gentle snores from his fellow band mates was not helping Brian feel any better about his sleeping situation. So Brian decided to go to the kitchen and see if Freddie had any herbal teas that might help him drift off peacefully. Now Brian had had some therapeutic intervention he had hoped that he wouldn't have any more problems with sleep, but here he was the same day as his intervention and still no luck. Brian had reached the kitchen, realising he had no idea where anything was, in all honesty Fred probably wouldn't know either, so he got a glass of water instead. Taking small, slow sips Brian made his way back to Freddie's room to find Roger and John barely awake.

Although Roger was sat up and leaning against the headboard, he was clearly falling back to sleep as his eyelids kept dropping. "What are you guys doing up?" Brian asked softly, quietly placing the empty glass down on the bedside table, making his way back to his place on the bed. "We could ask you the same question!" John retaliated, hitting Roger's arm in an attempt to wake him. Roger groaned in response and fell onto the pillows "Bri just come back to bed, mm cold" Roger mumbled into the pillows. "Useless" John muttered, shaking his head. But then John looked back at Brian, "You okay? Doesn't look like you've slept at all!" John asked gently. "I'm fine, just can't sleep!" Brian said honestly. "But how? You've had such a long day and you've even been to see the hypno-lady. Oh wait-" John stopped, realising that him and his fellow band mates had pretty much passed out not even giving Brian a thought. Brian understood what John was saying, but was still confused as to why he'd trailed off, "uh, you okay Deacy?" Brian asked. "Yeah just gimme a sec!" John hurriedly stated as he bolted out of the room. 

"Uh, what the hell just happened?" Brian asked aloud, more to himself than anyone in particular. "Words" Roger muffled. "Roge?" Brian questioned a little startled that he was still awake. Roger chuckled sleepily, pushing himself up against the headboard again, "Bri, we should've recited the words that the lady gave us, so you could get to sleep! Pretty sure that's what John's gone looking for!" Roger said, sleep still prevalent in his voice. "Not so useless after all Roge!" John sniggered as he entered the room, waving a piece of paper. John shook Freddie's shoulder hard, and Fred was not best pleased to be awakened at two in the morning. "What on earth is the matter, for the love of God don't tell me-OW Roger!" Freddie shouted as Roger hit Fred before he landed himself in trouble. Freddie went to hit Roger back but John started talking. "Fred we need you to recite some of these words too, the hypno-lady said it wouldn't work otherwise!" John exclaimed and Roger smirked, glad that he had justification for hitting Freddie. "All three of you need to say something? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this, I don't even remember any of this being said!" Brian muttered shamefully. "Aw Bri, don't worry about it! You were still, uh-" Roger started but trailed off, trying to think of a better way to say that Brian had been out cold when they had discussed this. Roger looked to John for some help. "You were still a little out of it Bri, it's fine honestly! I know what we have to do, you've just gotta get comfortable and relax, but if you aren't comfortable with this I won't start anything and we can just cuddle?" John stated very clearly, trying not to scare, or push Brian into anything as Fred had.

"So what do I have to do again?" Brian said, looking to John after a moment. "Just lay down, get comfortable, relax!" John replied, Roger opened his arms knowing Brian liked to have his head on one of their chests. Brian got comfortable, "what's next?" he muffled, Roger burst out laughing at the tingling sensation that Brian had caused on his bare chest, secretly loving it. "S-sorry!" Roger stuttered, as he held Brian tighter in his arms. John shook his head in disappointment, "Ready everyone?" John asked with a sigh. "Ready" Freddie replied tiredly, Roger and Brian nodding their heads, Brian not wanting Roger to have another laughing fit. "Right Brian I need you to close your eyes, tightly. I go first, then Roge and then you Fred. By the time Freddie finishes Bri you should be asleep okay?" John stated calmly, making sure Brian was comfortable enough with everything. Brian nodded again, closing his eyes. Roger bit his lip, trying not to moan at how great Brian's fluttering eyelashes felt on his chest. Freddie cooed at the site in front of him, chuckling lightly as he watched Roger struggle to contain himself. John rolled his eyes, looked down to the piece of paper and then made eye contact with both Roger and Fred mouthing 'ready?', both nodded and John started. He took breath and began to read,

"Lazy Sundays"

"for Seaside Rendezvousing"

"With Fried Chicken"

And with that Brian was out like a light.


End file.
